The Faerie Tale Retold
by Leila Winters
Summary: Finding a knight asleep in the forest, a princess defends him against demons, dragons, social discrimination, and her father. Alt. pairing, rated for violence and suggestive situations. Oneshot.


**_Writer's Notes_**: Wow. I've stayed away from FFnet for much too long. Sometime over the summer (?) a good friend and fellow fic writer and artisan drew a picture that really inspired me to write a more gender neutral fairy tale. I believe strongly in blending lines and role reversals and equality; liberation and inner strength. I now want to devote my fics only for social change and creating worlds with these ideas in mind, if I can. I hope you enjoy this strange mutated fairy tale that was written over several slow months. Please go visit the picture that started it all by the infamous S-girl: (remove the spaces) (double /) red -bird. org /icefire/ fanart/ upload-sleepingbeauty .JPG

* * *

**The Faerie Tale Retold**

Leila Winters : Raging Feminist

Once upon a non-Meiji era, there was a lone knight in the King's court. Though lowly, he was an honorable man and he found favor and trust with the king he'd sworn fealty to.

One day, the king sent the so-pledged knight on horseback in fine clothing of the court to deliver an urgent message. While in the forest, a jealous demon spied the knight and grew instantly resentful of the rider's fair face.

Any who had seen the white-haired demon's face had become entranced, and a glimpse of his _true _visage evoked a sudden bout of paralysis in the witness, or so it was said. It was often said that a demon's true face is composed of the misdeeds that have marred its soul for all the years of its existence.

He crept through the brush and trees ahead of the knight and waited on the side of the road. The knight, sharp-eyed and gallant as he was, spotted the tuft of white hair and brought his steed to a stop. Thinking an old man might be hurt, he dismounted and offered aid to the quiet stranger. Unbeknownst to him, the demon was plotting and turned his gaze on the honorable knight, whereupon the demon's eyes glowed eerily and enspelled the handsome beauty. The world left his vision and all was darkness.

The wicked white-haired demon took the felled knight and laid him against a tree for safekeeping.

"_I shall return for you, fair one,_" said he with a snarl. "_And devour your beauty and leave you in agony your kind knows not the likes of._" And thus he sped away to prepare for the feasting.

Two days had passed.

Two days when a princess, fierce and true, came riding in proper riding regalia, sword at her side, in search of medicines. The parts were unsafe and known to house many foul dangers, and though her father, the fair and mighty king, forbid her to venture into the forest alone, she went on her way because "the people need me," she had said.

She was princess like other princesses yet none her there were like. Proficient with a short sword she was and knowledgeable of things concerning bodily care. None could match her razor wit nor her blazing fire. For her eyes, a deep dark wood burned there and for her hair, it fell in a thick glossy line down her back. She was beauty and strength and determination. Truly, a woman to behold in her time.

It was on her travels that she saw a peculiar sight: a man in gentleman's clothes, slumped against a tree—in the forest! Surely, she thought, he must be hurt, and called out to him, but there was no answer. As she dismounted from her horse and approached him, she spied just how handsome he was and although she saw that he carried with his steed her family's crest, she did not recognize him as one from her kingdom.

He was fair with skin that seemed pale as porcelain and soft as the cream a babe suckled from its mother's breast. If she were to venture a guess, a duke's son, of high birth and upbringing. But she secretly wished his nose not to turn up once he woke.

Her fingers, drawn, reached out to touch the midnight tresses that fell past his forehead with the gentle tilt of his face. Afraid she'd woken him—for now she _did _see that he lay in a deep slumber—she withdrew her hand and continued to gaze upon the man's fair features.

"Sir knight," she said, but he did not stir.

She could see that his horse was growing more nervous, although it stayed faithfully by his side.

To satisfy her own curiosity, her hand trailed down his pale cheek and cupped the strong line of his jaw. "Sir knight," she said again and realized she knew his malady. She had seen spells of such ilke before and knew just the remedy to offer. She stole quickly into her horse's saddlebags and ground the right herbs in pestle and mortar and wondered why such a man would be thus ensorcelled and left behind. She placed the paste in his mouth and offered him water that he may swallow it. She knew he would not awaken immediately, but waited, wary of the unknown dangers of the forest.

Still, stealing another long look at the handsome stranger, her body moved, knowing full well the wrongness, and leaned closer towards the man's fallen form. She pressed her lips against the stranger's mouth despite the fact that she would have utterly _destroyed _anyone who would try to do such a thing to her while she slept, as though it were the most natural thing in the world. She felt a fluttering against her cheeks and the mouth beneath hers—MOVED!—and attempted to take a breath. Surprised (and embarrassed), the princess tried to pull away, but strong hands were on her arms then, and though they did not make a move to either pull her closer or push her away, they STAYED.

She wrenched her head back and tore her lips from the searing heat of the stranger's.

"Unhand me at once," she said.

He remembered riding to deliver the king's message to the neighboring holding a quarter of a day's ride away and encountering the white-haired demon. He'd been tricked! The next thing he knew, it had become harder and harder to move…until there was nothingness. In light of the events (although in all honestly, there really wasn't much to remember), the last thing he expected was to be awakened by firm lips against his own. His first thought was that surely, he was being devoured by mischievous nymphs!

However, the moment he'd opened his eyes and grabbed the culprit, he'd known it was not a nymph nor a demon. It was the Princess. Bafflement.

"Is it customary, Princess, to greet another person thus and then reprimand them after?"

When he at last released her, she retreated a safe distance. Although she could defend herself aptly enough, she was still alone, kissing a stranger in the forest, so sworn he may be to protect her honor and that of her father's, there were still few guarantees.

In spite of herself, she was struck by the knight's pale, piercing blue eyes. The color itself was unusual, but striking most of all was the combination of eyes of stained glass, skin of porcelain and hair dark as the night. Thus struck, she found herself taken with the beautiful knight.

"That is correct. I am the Princess Megumi Takani. You will grace me with your name, sir knight, as well as what you were doing enspelled into slumber where anyone could have stopped by."

The stranger inclined his head gracefully. "I am a knight serving in your father's name. I claim no title, just Aoshi Shinomori."

"What were you doing out here?"

"Did the Princess herself come to retrieve me?"

The look she shot him was cold and flat. "No."

"I see. I was delivering a message to—"

"Give it to me."

The knight went to his horse and pulled a roll of parchment out. He placed it in the Princess' outstretched hand and winced as she tore the wax royal seal to read the contents.

And had the grace not to say anything when she cursed.

"My father…that sneaky bastard of a father!"

"Something wrong, Princess?"

"Trying to negotiate an engagement with the son of the neighboring holding when he knows I abhor the man and his land to pieces!" Crinkling the parchment in one hand the Princess made for her horse. "Come, Knight. There is business to be had with my father."

"But—"

"This is a royal order, sir knight. I have a right to choose my own fate and if by my father's decree he shall wish me wed, it will be by my hand that will determine my chosen partner and no other. Let us tell him so."

The man stared at her, dumbfounded. "I cannot go against the king."

"Oh, but you can, sir knight. By my side. We shall unmake the nets that bind this kingdom and build something sturdier."

"But Princess—"

She shushed him with a finger over his lips. "Nonsense. I've already chosen you. And my father already knows not to incite my ire."

He was about to say something more, but there was some_thing _tromping through the thick of the forest. He had just enough time to pull his sword free from his steed and push the Princess gracelessly out of the way to parry the bo that came flying their way. As sword flat met the staff's solid edge, a sound rang out that nearly resembled a single, pure note.

"Princess, run!"

Run? Did she hear correctly? Like bloody hell.

But some vestiges of the enchantment still remained and as he fought the white-haired demon, he found his movements slow and greatly hindered.

"_Who dares break my enchantment? If you will not be mine, sir, no one shall have you!_"

The knight parried as best as he could, but he could not completely shake off the feelings of fatigue. A mere strike of the staff knocked him to the ground, but before a final blow could be delivered, he was saved by a sword. The Princess'.

There she stood, firm grip on her blade of choice, protectively guarding her chosen knight.

"Demons shall be sent from these lands in fire," she said and wrested the enemy's weapon from his grip.

Enraged that he was so easily bested, the demon changed into his true form. Skin turned to scale and white melted into a silver that covered the whole of his body. Where hands had been, giant claws emerged with deadly talons and a mouth extended into a powerful maw. The demon's true form was a ferocious platinum dragon, borne from the air.

The Princess smiled, still standing guard over her knight. "Creature from the air…to the air you shall return."

The dragon moved to attack with a pointed claw, but the Princess parried. When it dove to take her in its razor teeth, she ducked and drove her sword into the creature's extended neck. It screamed and writhed in agony as the blade was withdrawn from flesh. The beast fell onto its back and roared with fury, thrashing its massive talons every which direction. The knight watched in quiet fascination. The Princess wasted no time and took a few running steps before leaping and landing atop the demon's belly. She looked the beast right in the eyes before driving the point of her sword straight into its heart. With a cry, it burst into ash and was scattered by the winds.

Panting, the Princess turned around and levelly met the eyes of her knight.

"Come, Aoshi. My father must know of this at once."

"Princess…"

"My father is a fool. I'm perfectly capable of choosing my own mate." She went to him and touched the front of his dress shirt with the flat of her palm. "You're not already married, are you, sir knight?"

Mutely, he shook his head. He was bewitched by the fire of this woman. Her inner and outer strength would bring her father to his knees. And yet…he knew he would never be allowed to keep such company as the Princess promised, but it was nice to entertain the thoughts for a few fleeting moments. Rumor had spoken of the Princess' goodliness and seeing her in person gave no lie to the tale. She was all the purity of a raging fire.

They fled the scene together; the Princess rode hard. The knight followed suit, his horse graceful and powerful. When they reached the kingdom, the princess stormed into her father's chamber and told him of the demon and how she slew it. Then she threw down the written proposition. When she announced her intentions to marry a man so beneath her station, the storm began.

Her father ranted and brought in his advisors to speak on his behalf with more grace, but she would not be moved. Intimidating the man at her side did no good, for she came to his defense at every turn. And she would not be separated from him. In this, she was resolute.

"As far as I am concerned, father, I am already betrothed. If you choose not to make the announcement, I will."

The King turned red and demanded of the fair knight, "What say you, Sir Aoshi?"

The man bowed deferentially to his liege. "I have no say in this matter, Majesty."

Now the Princess threw him a blazing gaze. "Of course you do! Don't be an idiot."

"It is not my place to question the Princess."

Her expression was direct. "Tell me. If we were simply Aoshi and Megumi, would you consent to a union then?"

"Princess, I do not think—"

"It is important to _ME_. Speak, and at that, honestly."

"If you command it."

"I do."

He spoke no flowery words then, and sung what none could deny. No overture he did say, but spoke direct and true the absolutes that lay buried in his heart, of ideas he'd lifelong or recently accrued. (His momma didn't raise no fool!)

And the king despaired his daughter's choice, for though pure of heart and all goodliness, full of virtue, chivalrous and humble of spirit, he knew he would find no better man, but to the people it was he must prove. Without the blood of her blood, where high it was she stood, a pillar over her family's subjects, how could he hope to win the crowd's approval without noble blood or rank?

"Not to your liking," the king said at last, all railing and reviling through. He silenced his advisors and frowned at his steely daughter. "This solution I have devised, I fear, is the only way to have you wed to your gallant knight, if that is still your fervent wish."

"It is," said she.

"We tell the tale of all his heroic feats, and of how the demon-dragon he felled, saving you your life and any bodily harm. Thus, I'll offer him property for his goodly deeds—his own holding, a name, and a title that he may be revered in his own right by the subjects who will grow to honor him. He will be a man worthy of a princess."

"No."

"_He is_."

Were the replies said at once. The knight surprised his king by standing up with a firm heel and approaching his liege without bow or permission to speak.

"What did you say?"

The knight met the eyes of his king. "I am not the one who slew the dragon. You will not tell the people otherwise." With a glance to the fiery woman, "I will consent to a marriage, but only on the Princess' terms."

A smug look fell on the woman's face. "Well, father, it seems you have little choice. Your blessing or no, Aoshi Shinomori and I will be wed."

* * *

On the day the engagement was to be announced, the palace buzzed with who the lucky suitor might be. The grand hall was filled with loyal subjects and guests from afar stood about the great pillars. 

In the meantime, the lovers got to know one another better and liked each other well enough. They were both young after all, and both eager to please for neither wanted to disappoint their future partner nor offer any reason for doubt to enter the other's mind.

The King looked uneasy. He called for attention and the room fell into a hush.

"Join my daughter on this happy afternoon. When her life shall be promised to another's in the most sacred acts a man can face during his days."

The Princess walked out in full regalia, fine riding trousers and embroidered epaulets glimmering. Her father had insisted she dress more appropriate and the princess insisted just as hard that she be able to keep her sword at her side. The knight stepped in and spoke on behalf of his lady, citing the accomplishments that were her right to claim. And what was a warrior without a warrior's sword?

She was beautiful as she was fierce. She knelt before her father, head bowed and the room collectively held their breaths, awaiting the mystery man who would one day rule them all.

And he emerged, armorless, in dress that left knighthood behind and draped luxuriously about his shoulders. There was much hushed clamoring through the crowd as Aoshi Shinomori knelt beside his lady and bowed his head. Was he a foreigner from far off?

The king called for attention again so he could formally announce the intention of the couple to marry and of the princess' heroic deeds and likewise her partner's. There was scattered scoffing. Certainly _their _sons had proven themselves _more _worthy of the throne, and certainly, no mere woman could have slain a demon without aid. He spoke of the uniting of two souls and titles that birth had given them.

And the lack of one's title brought a clamor of a different sort. The princess held fast to her knight's hand and leaned close to plant a kiss just before his ear. She stood and turned to address her people.

And the ceiling on the other end of the great room collapsed with a crash. Guests scattered with a scream, some not making it in time enough, and a few select more caught in the massive talons of the midnight black she-dragon that swooped in, tongue hissing and jaw snapping. With a claw, it sent a handful of knights hurling through the air.

The she-dragon fixed a demonic gaze on the couple whose swords were both drawn now.

"_Who killed my brother?_"

The Princess looked past the dark hide, into eyes that burned with a ferocity that was all too familiar. It was an intensity she had seen in her own.

"_Who._ _Killed. My. Brother?_" the she-dragon cried in fury and pain.

The knight held a restraining arm before the princess and stepped forward.

"I did."

He turned his head and saw the determined look on the princess' face. "I sent him back to the hells myself."

The dragon roared, tearing through the assembled people to reach Megumi Takani. The knight took hold of the king and brought him out of harm's way, weapon at the ready. The Princess raised sword and took the brunt of the oversized claw that came bearing down, cutting deep into scale and being forced back a few inches of precious ground.

Supporting haft on shoulder, the princess gripped the handle tightly and shouldered the deadly weight off of her. While the beast recovered from its stagger, the knight stepped away from his king and charged. He was no easy target this time and succeeded in grazing the chest and wounding a blackened wing. Wasting no time, the princess ducked beneath a wide swipe of claw and struck the she-beast's belly. It reared back with a screech and tried to trample its assailants.

"_Wretched human!_"

The beast caught some bystanders by the tail and sent them some distance. The knight pulled his lady from a quickly approaching talon that caused the stone floor beneath to bleed its own cracked remains.

"Your brother was a murderer!" the princess hissed. "And you, too, shall pay for the wrong you've done the people of this kingdom!"

"_Murderer!_" the she-dragon roared and struck again, razor teeth snapping at anyone who dared too close, voice and body rumbling the very pillars of the great hall.

Aoshi thrust his blade into the she-dragon's back, just above the outcropping of wings. The head arched back with a deafening cry and the princess made haste to side-swipe with a powerful swing. The knight tore his blade from the pitch flesh and brought the sword over and around his head and struck.

Both blades passed through the she-dragon's neck and severed the scream from its throat before there was only ash and the trail of destruction left.

The assembly was mute with both fear and awe. The princess leaned against her knight's shoulder tiredly. He held her with a free arm and both collectively closed their eyes.

Some time passed before she said, "You stole my kill."

He, too, took his time in answering. "I didn't realize you had claimed it."

"I did."

He smiled.

She shifted to press the front of her body against his. Their swords pointed lazily to the dusty floor. Her lips lifted and kissed him softly with slow movements. "But I don't mind giving my kill to you if it means it makes you a tolerable mate in the eyes of my people."

He smiled against her lips.

"How charitable of you."

"I have a reputation to keep up."

"Yes, but only if I've earned it."

She pulled back and said seriously, "You have."

* * *

She seduced him that night. 

Never mind that the people were quick to accept him after the fact, or that they were not yet married. The rush of battle still ran through her and she would not be parted from him. She saw no reason to wait for formality when pleasure and children could be had just as easily without.

And if her father wished formality for formality's sake, he had best hurry before word got out.

She had grown to love the steady knight who showed his devotion with every breath he took, even if it was to protest her lustful ambitions, she loved him all the more for it. She told him hush and kissed him greedily, tempting him with her soft sheets and grand bed.

She pushed him eagerly into the mattress and whispered endearments and delights and forbiddens into his attentive ear and he was lost. Held the back of her head and was hungry for her.

And indeed, her father was quite agreeable in moving the wedding date forward.

_  
The End._

* * *

**_  
End Notes/Disclaimers: _**I like alliteration and allusion and half-rhymes. Sorry if I'm cheesy with the usage. XD 

Obviously, the characters are not mine. (Megs, Aoshi, Enishi, Tomoe)

Homage to Edmund Spenser's masterpiece _The Faerie Queene_, an amazing literary accomplishment whose stunning use of language helped mold much of the sentence structures of this tale.

A nod to Michelle West's _Sun Sword _series whose descriptive language continues to inspire and aided in molding the dialogue.

Bah. I feel obligated to credit Geoffrey Chaucer's _Canterbury Tales_, being that I stole one of his words, or rather, his spelling of a word.

Again, another shout-out to S-girl, who always pushes everyone to do evil things like draw or write or formulate ideas during the worst of times. XD


End file.
